


Label: Happiness?

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [17]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Google's a confused bean, Host is confusing but I live for it, I have way too much fun with his descriptions., Other, but that's ok 'cause we're here for you Blue, he's finally discovered sarcasm, which is funny seeing as he's a literal computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Blue doesn't really know what emotions are. Or to handle them.Everyone, even androids, need a bit of help every once and while, right?





	Label: Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Google Angst! Man, I don't think we've had that yet! Nice! 
> 
> Welp, here we go. Sorry Googs.

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t.” 

“I am not alive, thus I cannot die.”

All of the Googles turned to Blue with fierce expressions on their faces that screamed ‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ Chase sighed.

“Just come to movie night. Please?”

Blue let out a sigh. “What movie? If it’s Split I swear-”

“It’s Monty Python. Believe me, I won’t be making that mistake again. Not after both you and Dark blasted the TV to pieces. And Wilford drop-kicked it.”

A nod. “I will come. To  _ one _ . That’s it.”

Chase grinned. “Great! See you downstairs in twenty minutes!”

He practically skipped out of the room. 

Blue blinked. The output of Chase’s serotonin response was disproportionate to his agreement… oh well. Humans needed quite a lot of serotonin, didn’t they? 

“You can’t get out of this one Blue!”

He turned to a grinning Oliver with confusion. “Why are you exhibiting the symptoms of high serotonin response? I simply agreed to stop working and watch one movie, no matter how much I may disagree with the notion.”

“It’s like Never Have You Ever, Blue.”

Never Have You Ever. A children’s game. Note: Coworker Exercise-> reveal of pertinent information. Memory File #63.

“So… it is also a Coworker Exercise designed to convey pertinent information?”

Three (or four, if you counted Bing staring through the glass walls of his office) blank stares. 

“No. Search up sleepovers.”

Sleepovers. 6,670,000 results. A party most commonly held by children or teenagers where guests are invited to sleep overnight at the home of a friend to celebrate a special event. 

He didn’t understand. So he looked at the conversation before. 

[Cue Audio File:  _ “Just come to movie night. Please?”  _ ]

Movie Night. 3,820,000,000 results. A night for which many friends get together to watch movies together. 

But why?

“Why do people find such enjoyment?”

Bing let out a sigh. “People don’t always make sense, Blue. But they’re happy doing it and having you come with us to watch them makes them happy. Capiche?”

Dictionary:

Capiche: informal exclamation:  _ do you understand? _

Dictionary:

Happy: adjective:  _ feeling or showing pleasure or contentment.  _

_ Synonyms: contented, content, cheerful, cherry, merry, joyful, jovial, jolly, joking, jocular, gleeful, carefree, untroubled, delighted, smiling- _

“Blue? You look like you’re having a mid-life crisis.”

Mid-life crisis. 218,000,000 results. A transition of identity and self-confidence that can occur in middle-aged individuals, typically 45-64 years old. 

No…

When a person thinks about how they have lived his or her life, and they attempt to ‘correct’ their mental issue in a variety of ways which usually always harms themselves or those close to them. 

Definitely not. 

“I am not having a mid-life crisis.” He said confidently.

“Okay, just making sure. You looked like you were spacing out there a bit.”

“I was researching. I do not quite understand the concept, but I will observe and see how this ‘enjoyment’ process goes.”

“Dude you are such a robot.”

“Yes, that is my primary function. To be a robot.” He said sarcastically. Bing blinked, and responded in kind, deadpan.

“Oh god he’s developed a sense of humor. Everybody run.”

Oliver grinned. “Sorry I took all of your social skills Blue.”

“I did not have many in the first place. If one of us can succeed where the others failed then it is a job well done.”

There was silence. Had he been too philosophical? Rude? He considered running a simulation-

“Are we going to Movie Night or not?” 

Green jumped up and grabbed Blue by the arm. “We are. Come on.”

Blue resigned himself to a night of boredom and started cuing up Tetris. 

 

\---------

 

This wasn’t bad at all. 

While he may not have understood many of the jokes and references, the others were exhibiting high serotonin response and the atmosphere was, for once, devoid of tension and stress. 

He found himself experiencing a feeling similar to when Bing had fallen down the stairs. Was this happiness? 

Dictionary:

Happy: adjective:  _ feeling or showing pleasure or contentment.  _

Hmm. Without a definite description of pleasure or contentment he couldn’t be sure. But for future research...

New file: Emotions

Copy Memory File #73b75-8 -> Emotions

He selected the file. 

Label: Happiness?

  
  


\---------

 

“What does happiness feel like?”

Wilford cocked a brow at the question. He expression changed slightly in the eye region. Located: Pity? 

That did not f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ compute in a satisfying manner. 

Memory File added to folder. 

“I dunno Blue. It’s mostly a lightness in your chest and a burst of energy. It’s weird to explain, and kinda different for everybody.”

That was extraordinarily unhelpful. 

“Alright. Thank you anyway.”

 

\-------

 

“What does happiness feel like?”

Chase blinked at him for a minute then appeared to understand. “It’s… you know the feeling you get after a job well done? Satisfaction?”

Memory file #3.78-x. Satisfaction was programmed into his code.

“Yes.”

“It’s like that but stronger and a bit… freer. It’s a little different for everybody, but that’s the general gist of it. I might not be explaining it very well.”

Freer was not a valid description. 

“Alright. Thank you anyway.”

Chase looked after him with a worried frown on his face. 

 

\-------

 

“What does happiness feel like?” 

He had stayed up for hours researching and found nothing. He wanted- no, he  _ needed _ an answer. 

“The Host does not believe that he would be able to explain it to Blue’s satisfaction. Host experiences it as… the taste of the way dandelions smell. He wishes he could explain it better.”

He sighed and nodded. Expected response: meaningless. “Alright. Thank you anyway.”

“The Host wishes good luck.”

 

\--------

 

“Can somebody explain, in clear, concise terms, what happiness is?”

He was having to ask for the fourth time. This was a waste of his energy. 

Or was it annoying?

Memory File added to folder. 

“The thing about happiness is that you can’t explain it.”

He groaned. “That was extraordinarily unhelpful.”

He was getting nowhere. Again. 

Oliver spoke up. “Okay, let me try. You know when you run a program?”

“Yes.”

“And you come up with a satisfactory result and you feel that little jolt of electricity? That buzz of motor 24-hz?”

“Yes.”

“That’s happiness Blue.”

Oh. 

Replaying Memory File 74-h3Y. Otherwise labeled Movie Night.

Change in motor 24-hz detected. 

“Thank you Oliver.”

“No problem.”

Memory File added to folder. 

There were a few seconds of silence. Then: “You guys are so weird.”

Without a blink Blue retorted, deadpan. “Yes, weird. Thank you for your assessment Yandere.”

“Touche.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts!  
> \- Host had numerous ways to describe happiness while writing this.  
> \- The taste of yellow  
> \- The taste of the way dandelions feel (in the heat of the summer or otherwise)  
> \- Lemon soda/Iced tea with too much sugar in it  
> \- The subtle warmth on the sun shining through a window
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and that you have a great day! The next one's... a filler. But it's very Comedy of Errors. 
> 
> [Comedy of Errors: often used to describe a situation that is so full of mistakes and problems that it seems funny.]
> 
> Thanks Google.


End file.
